


Calling Me

by Flan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, M/M, Sex with love, season 5, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per la decima edizione del Cow-T di lande di fandom, prompt: "Magic" dei Coldplay."Merlin"La voce di Arthur sussurrò il suo nome come mai aveva fatto prima. Solitamente era alta, forte e lo chiamava per rimproverarlo, ma non quella notte.Quella notte era un sussurro dolce, lussurioso, caldo.Poteva sentirlo sopra di sé, ovunque. Si muoveva lentamente, i rumori delle lenzuola morbide che sfioravano i loro corpi, come se fosse stato benedetto dal cielo.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Calling Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per la decima edizione del Cow-T di lande di fandom, prompt: "Magic" dei Coldplay.  
> La fanfiction non è betata, l'ho riletta un paio di volte e mi auguro di non essermi persa particolari erroracci, nel caso mi scuso e sentitevi liberi di segnalarli!
> 
> Timeline: prima della 5x12, Merlin non ha ancora perso i suoi poteri. Non tenendo eccessivamente conto del matrimonio con Gwen ho semplicemente dato per scontato che in questa versione non siano riusciti a salvarla dall'incantesimo di Morgana (ma insomma, solo se ve lo state chiedendo, perché nella fanfiction la questione non è menzionata e basta)

_ "Merlin" _

La voce di Arthur sussurrò il suo nome come mai aveva fatto prima. Solitamente era alta, forte e lo chiamava per rimproverarlo, ma non quella notte.

Quella notte era un sussurro dolce, lussurioso, caldo.

Poteva sentirlo sopra di sé, ovunque. Si muoveva lentamente, i rumori delle lenzuola morbide che sfioravano i loro corpi, come se fosse stato benedetto dal cielo.

Sfiorava la sua schiena con la punta delle dita, pregando che tutto ciò durasse il più possibile. Aveva avuto delle visioni, ma tutto ciò non era mai apparso in esse. Forse il destino stava davvero cambiando.

Lo baciò sulle labbra ancora una volta. C'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, adesso. 

Era come se Arthur gli stesse leggendo dentro, mentre con le gambe muscolose sosteneva il peso del suo stesso corpo e con una mano accarezzava la guancia di Merlin.

La luce filtrava dalla finestra ed era sufficiente per illuminare il suo corpo. Una visione che Merlin non avrebbe mai pensato di avere da quella prospettiva, tutt'altro che uguale a quella che aveva ogni giorno, quando lo aiutava a vestirsi o lavarsi.

Le labbra di Arthur erano sul suo collo, morbide e calde. Lo baciavano con insolita calma. Insolita perché se avesse mai dovuto attribuire qualche tipo di aggettivo al suo re, sarebbe stato tutto tranne che "calmo". Gemette, godendosi quella sensazione, cercando maggiore contatto alzando il bacino verso di lui, ma riuscì solo a sfiorare la sua gamba.

"Sei impaziente," disse, a voce bassa. Un brivido percorse la schiena di Merlin. "Non pensavo di farti questo effetto."

"Non hai neanche idea di che effetto mi fai," rispose, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra con le proprie. Non voleva smettere di baciarlo nemmeno per un secondo.

Arthur spinse finalmente il bacino contro il suo e Merlin gemette nel bacio, non desiderando nient'altro che quel contatto per il resto della sua vita. Non era mai stato tanto eccitato. Ne voleva ancora, voleva tutto e anche di più, era come avere sete e non riuscire mai a dissetarsi del tutto. Qualunque tipo di sfioramento era troppo poco, si sentiva ingordo, voleva di più, assolutamente di più.

Arthur interruppe il bacio e si morse il labbro inferiore. "Ti immaginavo più... pacato, ma dovevo immaginare che la tua indole così agitata si sarebbe riflessa anche sotto le lenzuola," fece scorrere lentamente una mano dal petto verso il suo inguine. Gli occhi di Merlin quasi si chiusero dal piacere, ma quando Arthur si fermò, li riaprì, pronto a protestare.

"Dovrai avere pazienza, non voglio correre."

"Ne ho bisogno..." protestò il mago.

"Sono io che decido, ricordi?" rispose, fintamente piccato.

"Non mi puoi comandare anche a letto," protestò Merlin. Arthur si lasciò scappare una risata, dandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

"Invece penso proprio di sì, sono comunque il tuo re. Il fatto che io sia nudo non toglie di certo autorità al mio potere," la sua mano riprese a vagare sul corpo di Merlin, scorrendo sempre più giù.

"Ah." Lo ammonì e fece una deviazione, evitando di toccare la sua erezione e virando verso la gamba sinistra, accarezzando l'interno coscia. Merlin si morse il labbro inferiore per non imprecare e per trattenersi. Arthur voleva giocare, l'avrebbe lasciato giocare.

Lasciarsi sedurre dalla lentezza di Arthur era la cosa migliore che gli fosse successa da un po' di tempo a quella parte. Non aveva più avuto tempo per i pensieri leggeri, la sua vita era una preoccupazione costante, adesso aveva finalmente l'occasione di dare vita a tutte le fantasie che lo avevano piacevolmente perseguitato dal suo arrivo a Camelot. Quelle di cui si vergognava e che sfogava nel proprio letto prima di dormire.

Arthur passò le labbra sul petto di Merlin, continuando ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe ma senza mai sfiorare nemmeno per errore la sua erezione. Era un amante attento e si era sempre immaginato simili premure, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di poterne godere.

"Ti prego, mi stai facendo impazzire." Lo sguardo di Arthur dal basso quasi lo trafisse e provò un brivido di piacere nel vedere i suoi occhi così ricolmi di bisogno.

"Magari è il mio obiettivo, Merlin. O magari voglio insegnarti ad essere paziente..:" leccò uno dei suoi capezzoli, tirandolo appena con i denti, mordendolo piano. Inarcò la schiena, gemendo forte.

"Non alzare la voce, non vorrai che ti sentano le guardie," sussurrò Arthur, sfiorandolo e facendo finta che quel contatto fosse accidentale. Il corpo di Merlin vibrò. Non si era mai sentito così.

Il re scese con le labbra, baciando il suo ventre. Intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli biondi, lasciando che la sua lingua vagasse indisturbata sul corpo. Riusciva a sentire delle piccole vibrazioni, come scariche elettriche, che arrivavano dritte al suo pene.

"Sei veramente un-" Arthur alzò lo sguardo.

"Un?" lo incalzò, prendendo improvvisamente la sua erezione nella mano. La sua mano riusciva a prenderne solo una parte, ma fu sufficiente per farlo smettere di parlare. "Dovresti davvero imparare a fare silenzio, Merlin," 

"Non penso ti piacerei così... ah-" reclinò la testa all'indietro, mentre il re continuava a muovere su e giù la mano "-tanto," esalò. Non voleva nient'altro nella sua vita se non la mano di Arthur costantemente sul proprio...

I suoi pensieri si interruppero non appena sostituì la mano con la bocca. 

Tanti erano stati gli scenari possibili nella propria vita, ma mai avrebbe pensato di vivere abbastanza per ricevere un pompino da Arthur Pendragon. 

Gemette forte, finché Arthur non gli diede uno schiaffo sulla gamba, quasi per intimarlo a fare silenzio, ma la verità è che quel gesto lo eccitò ancora di più.

La sua bocca calda lo avvolgeva totalmente, poteva sentire i rumori umidi e mentre continuava a succhiarlo, con la mano stuzzicava i suoi testicoli. Merlin si aggrappava alle lenzuola e faceva appello a tutto il suo - quasi inesistente - autocontrollo per non gridare.

"Tipregotipregotiprego!" gemette più volte, stringendo forte gli occhi e alzando i fianchi. Arthur lo bloccò sul materasso, spingendolo giù con una mano.

Si staccò soltanto quando riuscì ad intuire che Merlin stava per venire. Si leccò le labbra, soddisfatto, con il ghigno di chi sapeva di cosa stava facendo.

"Io..." Merlin sentì la propria erezione ricadere sul ventre, bagnata dalla bocca di Arthur. Il solo pensiero lo eccitava così tanto che sarebbe potuto comunque venire.

"Non avrai davvero pensato che ti avrei lasciato venire così," gli pose un bacio sullo stomaco. Merlin accarezzò i suoi capelli, rigirandosi una ciocca bionda tra le dita. "Lo so che siete un regale bastardo."

"Ehy, modera i toni," Arthur si alzò sulle ginocchia, prendendo le gambe del mago e tirandole sulle proprie spalle di scatto. "O dovrò scoparti così forte che domani non sarai in grado di lucidarmi l'armatura e... sarebbe un vero peccato non farlo prima della battaglia più importante della mia vita, non trovi?"

Merlin decise di stare al gioco.

"Non lo so, potrebbe non dispiacermi," rispose, guardando Arthur nella sua interezza. Era di fronte a lui, così imponente e meraviglioso, nessuna fantasia era mai riuscita ad arrivare a niente di simile. Allungò una mano e gli sfiorò una gamba. Un gesto molto più affettuoso che lussurioso, nonostante potesse assolutamente vedere l'erezione del re, decisamente sopra la media - anche se non era la prima volta che lo vedeva completamente nudo.

Stavolta però era diverso. Non stava facendo il bagno, non lo stava vestendo, era lì, così esposto per lui. Qualcosa cambiò per un secondo, Merlin poté avvertirlo.

Arthur si chinò in quell'istante di silenzio per baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra. Aveva un sapore strano, ma non doveva esserne sorpreso visto ciò che aveva appena fatto. Non era sgradevole, solo strano.

Arthur appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, ascoltando semplicemente i respiri di entrambi, senza fare assolutamente niente.

"Ti amo," mormorò, baciandolo dolcemente sulla guancia, "non so come finirà domani," il suo tono si fece improvvisamente serio, per quanto fosse ancora 'morbido'. "Ma ti amo e mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima," appoggiò le labbra sull'incavo del suo collo e lo strinse tra le braccia, sollevandolo un poco. L'eccitazione di Merlin non sparì, ma in quel gesto c'era tutta l'intimità di cui aveva bisogno. Si aggrappò alla schiena di Arthur con tutte le sue forze, stringendolo a sé più che poteva. Doveva toccare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, sapere di possederlo, non lasciarlo più andare. Le probabilità che morisse erano altissime e lui non riusciva più neanche ad immaginare una scappatoia. L'avrebbe protetto, ci avrebbe provato fino all'ultimo respiro.

"Ti amo anch'io, Arthur," sussurrò, baciandolo sul primo posto che gli capitò a tiro, "ti amo più della mia stessa vita e sono disposto a morire per te," si scostò un poco per incontrare il suo sguardo. Quello che aveva visto un sacco di volte ma al quale non era mai riuscito a dare una spiegazione. Allora era davvero amore. Non era soltanto la sua mente. Quando lo guardava così arrivava dritto dritto al suo stomaco, si stringeva forte, il sangue cominciava a pompare più velocemente e sentiva dentro di sé dei brividi così forti da farlo tremare. Era come magia. Che forse, amore e magia, non fossero poi così differenti?

"Grazie, Merlin," rispose, sincero. "Sei... fedele. L'unica persona su cui posso davvero contare."

Il cuore di Merlin si strinse. Ancora non sapeva tutta la verità e non avrebbe voluto mantenere un segreto così grande con lui, ma al tempo stesso non voleva rovinare quel momento o farlo sentire tradito.

Sorrise, annuendo.

"Lo puoi fare."

Quando Arthur entrò in lui, Merlin si sentì quasi spezzato. Il dolore che ne seguì era troppo da ignorare, ma spinta dopo spinta, cominciava a sentirsi meglio, mentre cercava sostegno nella schiena di Arthur, aggrappandosi disperatamente ad essa. C'era dolore, ma anche eccitazione. Cominciò a toccarsi velocemente con una mano, mentre pronunciava parole sottovoce, simili ad incantesimi, che sembravano uscire per propria volontà. Fortunatamente, Arthur sembrava non sentire niente di tutto ciò, continuava semplicemente a spingere dentro di lui con vigore. Merlin si sentiva aperto e diviso, completamente alla sua mercé, ma in modo positivo. Avrebbe voluto che nonostante il dolore iniziale, quella sensazione di appartenergli potesse durare per sempre.

Merlin sentì Arthur venire dentro di lui dopo un goffo e disperato tentativo di avvisarlo. Sembrava che non fosse l’unico dei due ad essere talmente preso da aver perso qualunque tipo di capacità di comunicazione. Lo seguì poco dopo, riversandosi tra la mano di Arthur che lo stava toccando e il proprio stomaco.

  
***

Svegliarsi tra le braccia di Arthur non gli era mai sembrata un'opzione realistica, ma l’aveva comunque sognata diverse volte. Merlin si strinse a lui. Era il giorno decisivo e non voleva lasciarlo andare.

Arthur si svegliò, mugugnando. Era sempre stato poco mattiniero, ma quella volta era diverso.

"Stanotte..." mugugnò Arthur, "hai mormorato... nel sonno.""

Merlin si bloccò.

"Ho sognato."

"Noi?" ribatté Arthur, scherzando.

Merlin sorrise affettuoso.

"Mmmh... forse."

"Sembravano... parole magiche," Arthur aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Forse è il mio amore per te, così forte da sembrare magia," disse Merlin, ironizzando. Arthur gli lanciò un cuscino sulla faccia. 

"Ci siamo svegliati smelensi!" esclamò, godendosi quegli ultimi attimi di gioco.

Non voleva perdere ciò che aveva appena trovato con Arthur. Ma al tempo stesso sapeva che non poteva durare.

La battaglia stava per arrivare e con essa, anche il loro destino.


End file.
